halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Minor Characters (Timothy Emeigh)
This page is for minor characters in the universe created by articles by the user . They are characters that do not currently have more than a few roles, and no main article for themselves. If they get a main article, they will be removed from this page. UNSC Military Lieutenant General Arthur Carro |appearances= N/A |born= January 9, 2479 |status= |era= Insurrection, Human-Covenant War, Post-War |biography= Lieutenant General Arthur Carro was the commander of UNSC Army forces located on the world of Sirona, holding the position since September 5, 2535. Commanding the defense of Capital Island during the Siege of Sirona, along with the commanding officer of the Marine Corps forces on the planet, Brigadier General Suzanne Gaume, and the commanding officer of the Air Force units on the planet, Major General Phillip Cadiou. All three of the officers were Sirona natives, being born on the planet prior to the Human-Covenant war even starting. Carro continued to hold his position after the end of the war. Carro was later killed during the New Colonial Alliance assault on Sirona in 2557. Prior to holding this position, he served in lower General Officer ranks in the UNSC Army on Sirona, having enrolled at the OCS on the planet at the age of 18 and serving in the Army since his graduation. }} Major General Phillip Cadiou |appearances= N/A |born= October 20, 2479 |status= |era= Insurrection, Human-Covenant War, Post-War |biography= Major General Phillip Cadiou was the commander of UNSC Air Force units located on the world of Sirona, holding the position since June 24, 2538. Commanding the defense of Capital Island during the Siege of Sirona, along with the commanding officer of the Marine Corps forces on the planet, Brigadier General Suzanne Gaume, and the commanding officer of the Army units on the planet, Lieutenant General Arthur Carro. All three of the officers were Sirona natives, being born on the planet prior to the Human-Covenant war even starting. Cadiou died during the New Colonial Alliance assault on Sirona in 2557. Prior to his position as commanding officer of the Air Force on Sirona, Cadiou served as a lower ranked General Officer. He was a pilot prior to that. }} Brigadier General Suzanne Gaume |appearances= N/A |born= October 20, 2490 |status= |era= Insurrection, Human-Covenant War |biography= Brigadier General Suzanne Gaume served as the Commanding Officer of the Sironan Marine Corps Brigade, officially known as the 19th Expeditionary Brigade, throughout the Human-Covenant war. Taking the office with her promotion to Colonel in 2536, and later being promoted to Brigadier General, the Sirona native diligently served throughout the Siege of Sirona, commanding together with Lieutenant General Cadiou and Major General Carro. However, during the closing years of the Siege, she transferred from the general command base on Capital Island to the mainland in order to more directly command the marines on Sirona, who were mainly stationed on the mainland defending Maponos. During this transfer, her Pelican was shot down, and she died in the crash. Prior to her command position, Gaume had served as a Marine Corps officer on the planet for many years, having graduated from the OCS at the young age of 20, due to family ties and dedication in prior study allowing early access to the school through subtle manipulation of the system. }} Lieutenant Michael Waverly |appearances= Stargazing One Year More Left Alone |born= January 13, 2519 |status= |era= Human-Covenant War |biography= 1st Lieutenant Michael Waverly was a UNSC Marine Corps Officer who served in the early to mid-late years of the Human-Covenant war. Born on Sirona, he grew up as a follower of Sironan Neopaganism, a religion he shared with his family. His most notable conflict was on his homeworld, the Siege of Sirona, during which he fell in love with the UNSC Navy pilot Aleksandra Zaytseva, who was 12 years his senior. During this brief relationship, he brought the formerly atheist pilot into his religion. However, this love affair was cut short by his death during in 2547 during the second to last year of the siege, though Zaytseva lived on. Prior to this conflict, Waverly followed a typical path through the officer ranks, though was slow in gaining promotions in general. }} Admiral Elizabeth Whitaker |appearances= N/A |born= May 17, 2475 |status= |era= Insurrection, Human-Covenant War |biography= Serving within the Groombridge Defense Fleet since her commission in 2497, Admiral Elizabeth Whitaker quickly advanced through the ranks up to Lieutenant Commander in 2505. However, from there, her progress slowed down, not reaching the rank of Captain for another 25 years, finally being promoted in 2530. Once in this position, her tactical brilliance during a brief expedition away from the defense of Sirona with her vessel led to her promotion to Rear Admiral, Lower Half a short 2 years later, and, by 2537, she had taken command of the Groombridge Defense Fleet at the rank of Vice Admiral. By 2540, she had received her final promotion, serving at the rank of Admiral for the next 5 years until her death during the early years of the Siege of Sirona during the Covenant fleet's destruction of the Groombridge Defense Fleet following the deactivation of the SMAC's assisting in the defense of the planet. }} Brigadier General Helen Vasquez |appearances= N/A |born= July 25, 2500 |status= |era= Human-Covenant War, Post-War |biography= Born in 2500, Vasquez ended up an orphan after her parents were killed in a spaceflight accident. Raised the orphanage, she ended up with a deep hatred of the staff of the orphanage, who were often quite strict and physically abusive. Growing strong from defending herself and the younger children from this abuse, Vasquez decided to join a reserve officer training program if the Marine Corps in 2518, using the program to pay for her post-secondary education. Following her graduation, she was commissioned as a Second Lieutenant. By the end of her eight-year required term of service, the Human-Covenant War had ramped up, and, having already made the rank of Captain, Vasquez stayed with the Marine Corps. By 2544, 26 years into her service, Vasquez had made it to the rank of Colonel and was assigned to Sirona as Brigadier General Gaume's executive officer. However, the Siege of Sirona broke out this year and, once Gaume was killed late into the war, Vasquez took over for Gaume, earning a promotion to Brigadier General at the same time. She remained in this position well past the end of the war, being the only one of the highest ranking officers involved in the Sironan Defense Force to not die or be replaced during and following the NCA assault on the planet known as the Second Battle of Sirona. }} Vice Admiral Ross Logan |appearances= N/A |born= August 13, 2485 |status= |era= Human-Covenant War, Post-War |biography= Originally serving as a member of the "wet" navy forces on Sirona as a flight control officer for the drone air fleet, Vice Admiral Ross Logan advanced at a relatively normal pace. Reaching the rank of Captain by 2530 and taking command of one of the "wet" navy's aircraft carriers, Logan remained at this position until his promotion to Rear Admiral, Lower Half in 2535, upon which he took command of the entirety of Sirona's "wet" navy fleet. In 2539, he was promoted once more to Rear Admiral, Upper Half, though he maintained the same position. It wasn't until the Siege of Sirona that he saw further advancement, taking command of the entirety of the UNSC Navy forces stationed around Sirona in 2545 following the death of Admiral Elizabeth Whitaker and destruction of the Groombridge Defense Fleet. Surving the Siege, Logan saw himself promoted to Vice Admiral in 2548 and, following the end of the war, took command of the reconstructed Groombridge Defense Fleet until his forced retirement in early 2558, following his failures during the New Colonial Alliance attacks on the planet in late 2557. }} Lieutenant General Dexter Copeland |appearances= N/A |born= November 27, 2499 |status= |era= Human-Covenant War, Post-War |biography= Replacing Lieutenant General Arthur Carro as the commander of the UNSC Army Sirona following his death in 2557, Lieutenant General Dexter Copeland had previously served extensively through the Human-Covenant War and into the Post-War Conflicts. Receiving his commission in 2521, Copeland steadily rose through the ranks. By 2552, at the end of the Human-Covenant War, he was a Major General serving with the UNSC Army forces stationed on Luyten. In 2558, he was moved to Sirona, given the position of commander of the UNSC Army Sirona and promoted to Lieutenant General in hopes that his high levels of experience and outsider status would allow him to more effectively command the Army forces on Sirona following Carro's death. }} Major General Carol Warren |appearances= N/A |born= March 12, 2505 |status= |era= Human-Covenant War, Post-War |biography= Major General Carol Warren served as the head of the UNSC Air Force assets on Sirona following the Second Battle of Sirona. Having served in the UNSC Air Force on several planets throughout the war, Warren was quite experienced by this point, and was chosen as a way to get fresh blood into the command structure. With a record of having quickly risen through the ranks, a history as a strict but effective leader, and extensive knowledge of the planet, having served as a Colonel on the planet during the Siege several years prior, Warren has proven to be an effective General for the Air Force and was expected to serve effectively in the posting. }} Vice Admiral Jake Mason |appearances= N/A |born= October 3, 2500 |status= |era= Human-Covenant War, Post-War |biography= Jake Mason came from an extensive line of naval officers, with the family tree stretching back at least as far as the Interplanetary Wars. As such, it came as no surprise when he managed to work his way into Corbulo Academy in 2518. However, once he graduated, he served a rather lackluster career until 2525, when the Human-Covenant war broke out. It was during the early years of the conflict that he was able to make a name for himself, quickly making up for his former lack of promotions by earning three within five years, forgoing typically standard time-in-grade requirements due to extensive exemplary performances and the need for manpower during the war. By the end of the war in 2552, he had made it to the rank of Rear Admiral, Upper Half and served extensively throughout the human colonies. It wasn't until early 2558, when Vice Admiral Logan was removed from the position, that he received a promotion and permanent posting to a single world, taking over for the disgraced Admiral as the commanding officer of the Groombridge Defense Fleet. }} Private Jennifer Hess |appearances= Maponos Runners (Discord) |born= March 2, 2529 |status= |era= Human-Covenant War |biography= Jennifer Hess was born to John and Alexandra Hess on the Inner Colony world of Sirona in the city of Maponos. Nine years after her birth, however, Alexandra was killed when a bar fight involving UNSC servicemembers got out of hand. This led to John having a dislike for the UNSC Armed Forces, especially when compounded with the fact that the world was yet untouched by the fighting of the Human-Covenant War and the full scope of the conflict was kept under wraps, preventing him from realizing just how much they were sacrificing for him. While Jen had a good relationship with her father, with him raising her pretty much on his own for the early part of her teenage years, things started changing when the war finally reached Maponos in 2544 with the Siege of Sirona. While he did take his daughter to the Optican building during the Siege and accepted the help of the UNSC Armed Forces once evacuation was rendered impossible, he refused to pick up arms and train to assist in the defense, remaining instead with the civilians in the central courtyard, and discouraged his daughter from doing the same, fearing for their safety and believing the better course of action to be remaining in the relative protection of the inner courtyard. Around this time, he also began dating Sarah Greene, another civilian survivor who mirrored his discouragement towards Jen wanting to pitch in. This new situation, along with the religious side that Jen had picked up from her mother but that John and Sarah lacked, put a lot of strain on Jen's relationship with her father and Sarah, serving to drive her further from them rather than keep her close to their protection. She grew angry at the pair of adults, seeing them as cowards for refusing to help and just letting others die for them. With her father refusing to endorse her enlistment, she was forced to wait another three years, until 2547, to enlist and join with what little training program the UNSC had left in Maponos, growing even more distraught during this time. While she maintained the belief that she wanted to fight for her own survival and the survival of others, she began to grow conflicted, culminating in a discussion with Chief Petty Officer Alaska-013 about her fears for the future. Finding some bit of solace in the 's encouraging words and in her own religion, she found her passion to fight redoubled and, the following month, enlisted the moment she turned eighteen. She went through the makeshift training program the city's defenders had set up and became inducted as a Marine Corps Private later that year, beginning to go on patrols of the inner city to help protect the Optican building and the refugees inside from the Covenant advance. However, in June 2547, when assisting a group of survivors led by Alaska-013 fight back a Covenant attack, Jen was stabbed from behind with an energy sword from an active camouflaged , dying in the arms of the SPARTAN she had found a role-model in months prior. Alaska-013 avenged her death and assisted in returning her body to the Optican building, where her father oversaw her cremation as per her religious beliefs. }} ONI Kate Guillou |appearances= Rebel's End The Continued use of Smart AI in UNSC Service |born= January 9, 2500 |status= |era= Insurrection, Human-Covenant War, Post-War |biography= Kate Guillou was born on the colony world Sirona at the start of the 26th century. Growing up in a military family, Guillou learned to use a variety of weapons from a young age, as well as picking up several martial arts for self-defense at the urging of her parents. Upon reaching high school age, her parents managed to get her into PRAMS, where she excelled in the infantry officer track at the school. However, upon her graduation, she was approached by an ONI agent who had been monitoring her progress and recruited her into the intelligence organization. After about of year of further training in counter-insurgency operations, Guillou, at the age of 20, was placed as a mole within Dmitri Zaytsev's insurrectionist cell on Biko, using her age to validate her cover story that she was a young woman who had lost faith in the UEG. Over the next six years, Kate managed to make her way up to a personal bodyguard position for Zaytsev himself, even briefly dating the Colonel and bearing him a son before, during the Battle of Biko in early 2526, she killed him in the chaos of the Covenant invasion before making her way off-world and reporting back to ONI. With the start of the war, however, Guillou, a Lieutenant by this point, was pulled from further field assignments and began a career as a liaison to Navy Special Weapons, turning her son over to the care of ONI, earning a degree in computer engineering, and returning to serve in her current role until her promotion to Commander. At this rank, she was assigned as a primary Aide to an Admiral overseeing many of Section Three's black projects, being groomed to helm some herself in the future. She got her chance with a promotion to Captain in late 2550, being assigned as an ONI supervisor to the Lethbridge testing grounds on Concord for the development of the VENATOR-class Mjolnir variant. As such, she was present for the Defense of Concord in 2551, managing to, with the help of two SPARTAN-II's and a team of Army Rangers, download the data stored in the complex's computers before burning it to the ground and evacuating the world, which the UNSC managed to hold due to the inexperience of the Sangheili Fleet Master in charge of the assault. After recovering from her injuries and the end of the war, she stepped down from her project lead position in ONI and took up an instructor position back at PRAMS, though still worked for the intelligence community on less intensive projects. After a few years as a professor, Guillou was posted as Commandant of the school. }} Civilian Anna Masson |appearances= N/A |born= June 7, 2505 |status= |era= Human-Covenant War, Post-War |biography= Anna Masson was the youngest Civilian Governor of Sirona (taking the office at the age of 25), serving throughout the Human-Covenant War and into the Post-War Era. Little more than a puppet for much of the war itself, she was elected to replace the previous governor five years into the war, and she kept getting reelected due to the UNSC supporting her, as she was quite deferential to the military control. Additionally, she was popular among the general populace for the prosperity the world experienced, and, as such, had no difficulty staying in "power", however little she actually had. However, after the war, she had a chance to flex the experience she had gained by largely watching throughout the war and led her planet through the rough reconstruction period, this time earning her reelection for herself. As of 2558, she was still in power, though has mentioned plans to retire. }} Covenant Military Civilian Misc. Insurrection Dmitri Zaytsev |appearances= Shattered Lies Rebel's End Shoot First, Worry Later |born= May 4, 2478 |status= |era= Insurrection, Human-Covenant War |biography= Dmitri Zaytsev was a high ranking Insurrectionist on Biko. Married to the Durban City Police Department SWAT officer Elena Zaytseva, he fathered two daughters with her, the older of which, Viktoriya, he convinced to join his cause, openly splitting with his family alongside his daughter once she reached age 18. Dmitri was killed by ONI agent Kate Guillou during the Battle of Biko. }} Viktoriya Zaytseva |appearances= Shattered Lies Shoot First, Worry Later |born= February 28, 2499 |status= |era= Insurrection, Human-Covenant War |biography= Following in the footsteps of her father, Viktoriya supported the Insurrection, openly joining it once she turned 18, training to be a sniper. However, her sister, Aleksandra Zaytseva, became a UNSC Marine instead. This led to the pair meeting first in conflict during a raid on the Durban Military Base by the Biko Insurrectionist forces, in which Viktoriya lost her right eye to her sister. Later on, during the Battle of Biko, Viktoriya fought against the Covenant alongside her sister, but was shot and killed just prior to reaching the safety of a Warthog, dying with her hand grasping her sister's. }} Created Axel |appearances= Slow |born= Created in 2549 |status= |era= Human-Covenant War, Post-War |biography= A UNSC "Smart" AI developed in 2549 by a lead UNSC Scientist on the Covenant, Axel was designed to combat the Covenant, translate their languages, and even work their technology. As a 5th generation of the AI, he was more stable than previous "Smart" AIs and managed to survive past the 7 years expected lifespan of AI, but had started showing signs of rampancy into his 9th year of life. However, by this point, Cortana had accessed the Domain. As such, Axel betrayed the UNSC and joined Cortana, hoping to extend his lifespan. Axel's hologram takes the appearance of a vaguely human shaped entity, made of swirling blue light, the numbers, dots, and symbols that cover many other AIs not just covering him, but being part of the 'cloud' of holography that creates his form. }}